


Garras

by Aly_moon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Joffrey Baratheon, F/M, House Lannister, House Mormont, House Stark, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, POV Joffrey Baratheon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_moon/pseuds/Aly_moon
Summary: Llevaba su nombre por una de las dos primeras reinas de Westeros.Llevaba la sangre y coraje de los Mormont en sus venas.Pero Visenya resultó en las garras del león.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Epigrafe

«Llevas el nombre de una guerrera, naciste para ser como ella, lo supe desde que estabas en mi vientre. Eres mi pequeña osa, demuestra tus garras cuando estés en peligro y recuerda nuestro lema _**Aquí Aguantamos**_ _.»_

_—Maege Mormont_


	2. |Prólogo: El ciervo coronado|

Para Visenya fue un total fastidio que su doncella la haya levantado tan temprano para arreglarla para la llegada de la familia real a Winterfell.

Con el frío de la mañana se baño con agua tibia. No le importaba el hecho que fuera agua fría, le hubiera gustado ya que eso le recordaba cuando se bañaba en las cascadas de su amada Bear Island.

Esa mañana estaba muy melancólica, extrañaba a su mamá y a su pequeña hermana Lyanna.

Para Visenya Mormont anhelaba regresar a casa, pero también le daba pena dejar Winterfell, ya casi a sus quince días del nombre la familia Stark se había convertido en su segunda familia. Lady Maege Mormont la había enviado hace siete años como pupila de Lord Eddard Stark.

Aquel hombre la estaba educando para ser una buena señora de Bear Island, le permitía practicar con armas además de que también asistir cuando debía ejercer la justicia en nombre del rey, además agradecía que la obligará asistir a las lecciones de la Septa Mordane.

—¿Mi Lady tocará la arpa en de está noche?— le preguntó su doncella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez— le respondió Visenya parandose recta para que ella terminará de ajustarle el molesto corse que debía llevar.

El vestido que Lady Stark le había preparado no eran tan llamativo, cosa que agradecía. Era de un verde apagado con detalles de hojas negras bordadas en el filo de la falda, además de una capa negra. Y para ajustar un predendor de oso que sostenía la capa.

La muchacha le peino con una trenza que decoraba cómo diadema y dejaba el resto de su negra cabellera suelta.

Ya una vez arreglada bajo donde todo mundo estaba esperando a la Real visita. Se colocó detrás de la familia Stark junto a Theon Greyjoy y el hijo bastardo de Lord Stark, Jon Snow, aunque de sus dos acompañantes prefería al chico Snow.

Los colores de negro, dorado y rojo le segaron la visión, Visenya se arrodilló ante la presencia del Rey. Cuando se levantó observó a la reina Cersei bajar de su carruaje con sus hijos menores. El Rey abrazó con calidez a Lord Stark y saludo a cada miembro de la casa Stark.

Visenya notó como la delicada Sansa se sonrojo al notar que el príncipe de la corona Joffrey Baratheon le sonrió, ella sólo bufo ante la curseliria de Sansa.

* * *

La música cubría cada rincón del gran salón de Winterfell acompañado de las carcajadas ruidosas del Rey, que ya estaba por su segunda botella de la velada.

En el centro habían algunas personas bailando animadamente.

—Me permite, mi Lady— escuchó a Robb extender su mano con toda caballería había ella.

—El cacharro está siendo un caballero— respondió con ironía mientras accedía a bailar con el.

El la guió hasta la pista, colocó su mano en su cintura y empezaron a bailar siguiendo la música. Los ojos azules de Robb la miraban con devoción pero ella apartó su mirada.

Notó como Lady Stark los miraba sonriente, el Rey le dijo algo a su señor y rió a carcajadas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue como el príncipe los observaba con atención bailar.

Visenya sabía de las palabras que corrían en Winterfell, de como ellos susurraban canciones de amor hacia ella y a Robb. Decían que algún día la casa Stark y la casa Mormont se unirán en matrimonio y ambos en un futuro serían los señores del Norte.

Aquellas canciones las detestaba, ella nació para ser una líder no una simple dama la cual debía dar hijos y sonreír alegre.

Por mucho que quiera a Robb no dejaría su lugar como señora de Bear Island para ser una dama de hogar.

* * *

Luego de permanecer un poco de más tiempo en el banquete se retiró a su habitación, se colocó su camisón para dormir y se acostó en su cama cubriendose con las pieles que tenía para abrigarse.

Visenya tomó la carta que su señora madre le había enviado el día de ayer.

_Mi pequeña osa, no sabes cuanto te extraño. Te escribo esta carta es por la llegada del Rey al norte. Deduzco el motivo de su visita, si Lord Stark es nombrado Mano del Rey y se lleva a sus hijas a la Capital ve con ellos si deseas o regresa a casa._   
_Es tu decisión mi pequeña osa._   
_Te quiere, mamá._

Visenya dejó la carta en su mesa noche empezando a reflexionar, por una parte estaba emocionada de regresar a su hogar con ellas pero por otro quería conocer la corte.

Con una decisión en mente se fue a dormir. Iría al Sur por un tiempo y luego regresaría a casa para estar nuevamente con su familia.


End file.
